Let Me Love You
by incompertus
Summary: Bridgette Barnes thought with her last job, she would finally break free from being a thief but fate planned something entirely different. Jem/OC
1. The job

**So I decided to make a fanfic about the town, hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own anything except from my OC's. **

_A shoot out yesterday occurred in this very spot involving the bank robbers behind the Cambridge Merchants robbery who caused great terror. Desmond Elden and Albert Magloan died, James Coughlin was sent to the hospital with severe gunshot wounds while the other robber Doug MacRay was still at large._

_Reporting Live from Charlestown…_

Not being able to stomach the horrid news which showed the dead bodies of the robbers, the blonde girl, Bridgette Barnes turned off the TV. It certainly wasn't a good idea to see a video of dead bodies to greet her in the morning. A heavy sigh escaped her as she tried to erase the images she had seen that might get stuck in her memory. She took her pocket watch and saw that it was about time she gets into her office and start doing her job.

A spot of dust would never be spotted on Bridegette's table despite having a busy schedule since the firm decided to make the deadline earlier than what she expected. She could already see how the building would look like and it wouldn't that be hard for her to finish her work even before the deadline, if she allotted the right time. Bridgette took pride in never being late when it comes to deadline.

"Ms. Barnes, there's a phone call on line 1." The woman announced loud enough for Bridgette to hear.

"Thanks." Bridgette said and answered the phone.

"Bridgette Barnes, speaking." She said.

"Saint, how are you?" The man's voice sent her shivers.

Bridgette looked from her left to right, scanning the people around the office, hoping that no one could hear her. "Not here." She shushed the person on the other line of the phone.

"What? I can't just call you right now? Remember-" The man sounds offended but Bridgette cut him off already knowing what the man was about to say next.

"Look, I don't need any reminder of anything you've done for me and I know that you wouldn't waste your time just to ask if I'm doing okay."

"I'll go _home_ tonight and we'll talk. We don't have to talk about that in here."

"Whatever you say, see ya later."

-xxx-

Her work was half-way finished and she reminded herself that she'd have to take an overtime to finish all of it in order to pass her work even before the deadline. She left her office immediately and headed out for _home_ where she spent most of her time before getting her job as an architect.

A heavy sighed escaped her lips as she reached her so called home. She made her entrance to the junk shop and passed the scrap yard which her father used to own. It didn't take long for her to reach the bungalow house. As she entered the house, the sounds of television greet her.

"Saint!" A girl squeaked as she hugged Bridgette. Bridgette hugged her back, making her return not as bad as she thought.

"Hey Sam. How are you?" Bridgette smiled as she let go of her. Samantha Rockwell was a good friend of hers who happens to be the girlfriend of her cousin, Ray. She had a long brown straight hair and a bit shorter than Bridgette who was 5'5 tall.

"Pretty good, actually…" Sam raised her left hand and Bridgette's eyes almost popped out when she saw a ring on her ring finger.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"Bridgette clasped her hands together in delight.

"Since when?"

"Yesterday." Raymond Stone also known as Ray appeared, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist. He acknowledged Bridgette's presence by smiling at her. Bridgette didn't mind it, knowing that Ray had been the reserve type of person. For a moment, she forgot the real reason why she returned to the place until a man with a patch on his left eye approach them.

"How's my favorite girl?" Charles Stone aka one eyed Chuck asked her.

"Doing fine, uncle." A forced smile crept on Bridgette's face.

"Why'd you brought that?" He pointed towards the drawing tube that Bridgette had with her.

"I have to finish some work." She shrugged.

"Saint the workaholic, suits you well but you can't finish that tonight." The man grinned.

"Does it have to do with the call?"She asked sounded worried what his uncle's call meant. Her uncle nodded and said, "Since you're earning some clean money and shit, I know you don't want to go on the run with us anymore."

She wasn't sure if she's only hallucinating but she never imagined her uncle ever said that to her. Sure, he's earning some cash because of his business but it never seemed enough for him. " You want me out of the job now?" She was hesitant to ask her uncle but why now?

Her reaction amused her uncle that he laughed though it didn't ease the atmosphere around them. " Come on, stealing isn't saintly like huh, Saint?"

If Bridgette didn't know any better, she would believe that her uncle would just let go of her. _There must be a catch._ "In exchange for?"

"We have a job. One last job and you're done." Bridgette didn't like the sound of it but if it would be the last job she got to do for them then she'll take it.

**It's my first time to write the town fanfic so please tell me what you think? **


	2. Out in the hospital

**I don't own the town, I only own my OCs.**

The sun was about to rise and Bridgette's bed seemed more comfortable than ever but staying in her bed wouldn't be a good idea unless she wanted to stay doing a few jobs along with her uncle. Doing the last job with the price of her freedom away from being a thief, seemed pretty fair for her. All those heist she committed with her uncle as her partner was more than enough.

Her eyes blinked several times while looking at her pocket watch, knowing that she had to be out of her apartment and prepare for the job that was only planned for 2 days. _This is it dad_, she clutched the pocket watch tightly and got out of her bed.

-xxx-

The sun was at its peak and the officer assigned to watch over James Coughlin was getting hungry. James or Jem as he calls himself, wasn't exactly in a nice shape. Yes, he was still alive but he needed weeks or even months for his wounds to heal though it would probably leave him scars which he wouldn't mind. He failed big time and if it wasn't for the police officer that was guarding him outside and his handcuffs, he could have done something to end his life rather than returning to prison.

He did not regret for what he did, robbing was the only profession he knew that he was good at. What made him wonder was how did the fucking cops now of their plan. It wouldn't be Doug since he knew that the man would not want them to end up both in jail and he is his best friend. The only person left who knew of their plan was his sister, Krista. She better not show herself again in front of him or he might kill her out of anger.

"Chief said, it's my turn." He overheard a voice outside his room.

"Where's Dylan? He's the one suppose to do replace me."

"I don't know. I was just told to go in here to guard that bastard, shot my fuckin' partner."

"Don't worry, son. Justice would be served by tomorrow."

"I hope so."

Jem heard enough to prove that cops hate him. So tomorrow would be the day he'd leave the hospital? The hospital is boring but if he'd have to choose between the hospital or prison, he'd prefer to be stuck I the hospital.

A blonde man with eyeglasses as wearing a police uniform entered the room which he guessed was the one whose partner was shot by him.

"If ya goin to shoot me. Shoot me." He told the cop without any hints of fear in his eyes. Dying would be the best option he had on his situation.

The cop just looked at him with an unreadable expression and to Jem's surprised pulled out a syringe. Jem masked his surprise and looked at the man as he insert the syringe into one of his IV. Jem didn't struggle accepting his death as his eyes slowly get heavier.

After Jem closed his eyes, the cop glanced at his watch and suddenly the fire alarm rang, the noise heard around the hospital. Just in time. He took the hospital cot where Jem lay deep his slumber. He passed a few people though no one seemed to care that he was moving away the criminal since they were pretty occupied by moving other patients. Carrying Jem in the hospital's entrance is too risky, he headed to the fire exit. As finished getting out of the hospital successfully, their escape vehicle had already arrived just in time.

-xxx-

FBI Special Agent Adam Frawley wasn't satisfied with the result of the robbery case he got from one of them got away while the other one wasn't fit enough for them to get him into jail. He was damn sure that James Coughlin would rot into jail. As he sat on his chair, he received a phone call and the news he heard was beyond bad. The hospital where Coughlin was in a fire alarm and before everyone knows it, Coughlin was gone along with one of the hospital's ambulance.

"Watch every exit away from the town and look for the ambulance. I'll go there now." The agent rose from his seat and left his office in a hurry.

**Please tell me how you think so far **


	3. She knew he was trouble part 1

**I don't own anything except from my OCs. **

Frawley stood a meter away from the ambulance or what was left of it anyway since somebody burned it. They had been minutes late and the person riding the ambulance was probably still around the area. There had been witnesses claiming that there was only one person who was riding the ambulance and Coughlin was weak enough to drive or escape from the hospital by himself.

The Special Agent got to find the driver of the ambulance because he may hold the answer to the questions running in his mind. Doug MacRay wasn't on the radar and it's a very slim chance that it was Doug. Someone else helped him and the questions were who would help James Coughlin and why?

"The ambulance was only bait." He said to the other agent.

"Alert the media, send out pictures of Coughlin. We'll get him back."

-xxx-

It was an exhausting day and she would prefer to head to her apartment but returning home was somewhat necessary. After driving the ambulance, she quickly changed her outfit from a jacket and a khaki pant with a matching clown mask to a shirt and skinny jeans before stopping by in some diner to eat with. Who would even suspect a girl who was enjoying her food in a sunny afternoon? Apparently, the police didn't catch her nor they have any idea that she was behind it and she'd have to say that they nearly caught her only if they were a few minutes earlier.

After finishing her food, Bridgette didn't see any reason to stay in the diner and she had to return to return home and see for herself if the mission was successful. Of course, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they wouldn't get caught since they had been precise with their timing and they all played their role pretty well. Helping someone to escape wasn't really their forte but it's a good thing that their team is really good at what they are doing.

She rode on a taxi and they passed by the ambulance that she had torched earlier. The police investigating the burnt ambulance and they probably know that it was nothing but a bait for them. As far as she's concern, the person that her uncle was looking for was away from the police.

-xxx-

When Bridgette returned to her uncle's home, it was near twilight. On her way there, she received a message saying that the job was done. She hurriedly came into the house and saw her uncle, Ray and Sam celebrating with beers on their hands, the sound of television in the background.

"The final job for our favorite Saint!" Her uncle raised his beer after seeing her.

Bridgette smiled feeling good about her final job. She may have caused a little havoc at the hospital but she had to take that risk rather than getting her uncle's friend when he would be assisted by armed men.

"Here." Sam gave her a beer which Bridgette took, afraid that if she didn't take it, it would only set her uncle off and she didn't want that to happen.

"For Bree." Ray smiled at her and raised his beer followed by his fianceé then one eyed Chuck. She raised her beer and they drank together in silence.

"Our latest update about the escape of James Coughlin who escaped earlier today…" Bree paused as she heard the news. James Coughlin? The name sounded familiar then the newscaster told the story of James' robberies. She put her drink down and glared at her uncle.

"What's the plan with him?" She inquired.

"You interested with the guy?" Chuck laughed at the idea of Bridgette getting interested with a guy who is having almost the same life as they did.

"I don't think I'm the one interested with him." Bridgette answered, coolly.

"His father was a friend of mine." Chuck told her.

"But there's more to it than that." Bridgette added. She could feel the eyes of the couple watching her and her uncle. The couple could already feel what was about to happen next, they had witnessed plenty of scenarios which were similar to the one that they are currently watching.

"It ain't your business." The old man scoffed.

"The hell it is. He's a freaking robber and not to mention he already killed someone! I would have tolerated it if he's a thief or a drug dealer living in our home!" Bridgette yelled, losing her temper.

"Bridgette, that's enough." Ray told her as he held her arm trying to stop her from her outburst. Not being able to control her emotions, Bridgette pushed Ray's hands and walked towards her uncle.

"What's the difference?" Chuck finished his beer and waited for her response.

Bridgette laughed bitterly at her uncle's question. Was he being serious? "We don't hurt people!"

"Look Saint, you're already out. What happens in here is none of your concern!" Ray pulled Bridgette away from her uncle for her own safety. Bridgette might hurt his father if she continued what she was doing and his father wouldn't hesitate to hit her back. Ray could understand Bridgette and he knew that his cousin was against violence or any crime linked to it. Bringing James with them would get into her skin but he didn't get a choice for that matter.

"But it is. Bringing a robber or a killer isn't a good idea. We're thieves not robbers for crying out loud!" Bridgette announced.

"He can't be in the group." Bridgette sighed.

"We'll he's already here." Chuck said trying to sound calm though his glare towards Bridgette was deadly.

"Oh my-" Bridgette realized what Chuck meant that he's already there in their home. A home where you could live a happy life as long as you do _things_ with them and the word morality may not exist. "There's another job." She breathes heavily as the realization took her. That's why she could leave in the first place and his uncle already found himself a replacement.

Before anyone could say anything, a crashing sound came from the basement.

**Thanks for reading. Anyone please share your thoughts about this story. **


End file.
